Love at Twinkle Park: Episode 2
by DangerousRockstar
Summary: What if there was a part two to the famous Love at Twinkle Park? What will happen? More randomness? More stupidity? Perhaps more love in the air? Well, whatever awaits for Shadow, Amy, and the others, it will be unexpecting...DISCONTINUED
1. Waiting in Line

Me: Muhahaha! Yes! I've finally came up with another new fic!

Shadow: What is it this time? (Reading a newspaper)

Me: **Love at Twinkle Park: Episode 2**!

Shadow: NO! (Looks at me with mercy)

Amy: Yay!

Knuckles: I'm gonna be in this fic, right?

Me: Duh, silly.

Knuckles: I'm not silly! (Walks his way to the door, but then hits the wall and fell backwards)

Rouge: LOL

Knuckles: Why me?

Shadow: Why does there have to be a part 2?

Me: Because I can do whatever I want! It's a free country!

Tails: Can I be in the fic, plllllleeeeeeassssseee?

Me: I'll think about it…

Tails: Yes!

Me: Where's Sonic?

Amy: Out for some chilly dogs again.

Me: Oh, well, let's get started with the first chapter. Someone, do the disclaimer!

Everyone: Not it.

Shadow: Crap. Ahem. Anime2Videogames does not own any of the Sonic characters. They all belong to Sega. All rights reserved. No copyright infrigment intended.

Me: Good boy! Here's a cookie! (Pulls out a chocolate chip cookie)

Shadow: *sweatdrop*

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

It was the place that everyone is talking about. The place where it was full of love and randomness. And heck, it all happened just yesterday on a regular Friday. Sure it was attacked by Eggman, but the owner forced the employees to fix up the place for today. A long line stood in front of the entrance, couple after couple. There were spouses, boyfriend/girlfriends, best friends, pimps with their prostitutes, and maybe people with the same sex and those with transsexual dates. They were waiting to go inside the one and only Twinkle Park. In the back of the line, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles were sitting on their chairs with bore.

"Can we just go somewhere else right now?" the dark hedgehog complained. "We've been waiting here since 10:00 AM. Now its 12:00 PM", he looked at his watch.

"If we leave, then someone will take our spot", the female pink hedgehog whined.

"Gosh, it's so hot today", the white bat fanned herself.

"You know, we could've went somewhere else right now", the red echidna agreed with Shadow. "Maybe at the arcade, the park, the beach, or at a restaurant. But nooooo. Everyone wants to come here."

"At this rate, we might be able to get in by the time the place closes", Shadow puts on a sun visor. _"If only I didn't agree to come back here",_ he thought with guilt.

* * *

(FLASHBACK!)

"Breaking news! Twinkle Park is back in business, after fixing up the damages from Dr. Eggman! And it's about to open today!" a male news reporter said excitedly.

"Are you kidding me?" Shadow looked at the TV strangely. Suddenly, his cell phone rang as it played the song Almost Dead by Power5000. He answered it. "Talk to me."

"OHMYGOD, TWINKLEPARKISBACK, WEGOTTAGO, CANWEGOPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!" Amy's hyper voice shouted from the other line, causing Shadow's ear drums to hurt.

"…Amy, calm down", the black hedgehog said as nicely as he could. "Now, why should we go back there?"

"Because, it's the best place that any other couple could go. Plus, cute couples get in free!" Amy replied joyfully.

"Do we have to? Why not at McDonald's or something?"

"No, silly. Besides, they got McDonald's there anywhere."

"Hmm…Or maybe…" He picked up a remote and turned on his huge stereo. It played some slow, sexy jazz music softly. "How about you come over to my place?" the male hedgehog asked lustfully. "We can have all the fun to ourselves. " He purred sexually.

"Oh, you little pervert. But me, you, Knuckles, and Rouge are already going today", Amy said friendly.

"What?" Shadow was close to squeeze the life out of this remote.

"Holy crap, Twinkle Park is still alive!" Rouge's voice was heard on Amy's line.

"Yeah, I know!" Amy responded happily.

"Hey, guys?" Knuckles' voice was heard as well. "What's the number to Chucky Cheese's? I'm kinda hungry for pizza."

"No, silly, we're going to Twinkle Park today", Rouge answered him.

"Again?" the echidna shrugged.

"Do you want me to steal the Master Emerald?" the bat threatened.

"Ok, fine, we'll go", Knuckles gave up.

"How'd you get a cell phone anyway?" Amy asked.

"It's actually Sonic's. I kinda borrowed it from him", the echidna lied.

"Who cares? Let's gather up and head to Twinkle Park right now!" Rouge said willingly.

"Heck yes!" Amy responded cheerfully.

"Gay", Knuckles murmured gloomily.

"Please no", Shadow said with mercy. Everyone hung up on him. He sighed as he lowered his head. "Crap."

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

"Look, the line's moving!" Amy noticed the line moving an inch forward.

"Yeah, only a little", Rouge said sarcastically.

"Can we please…go get some…water?" Shadow wheezed weakly. "So tired…So hot", he fanned himself. "It feels like 100 degrees."

"Guys, do I have a bad tan right now?" Knuckles looked over at his friends. His fur was crispy brown and his face was bright red.

"Umm…" Rouge looked at him oddly. "Yeah."

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!" the echidna screamed frightfully as he looked at his arms. "STOP DROP AND ROLL! STOP DROP AND ROLL! STOP DROP AND ROLL!" he got down and rolled around the ground hastily. "OH, GOD, THE GROUND'S HOT TOO!" he panicked. A few people in the line looked at him with sweatdrops.

Five minutes have passed. However, the line was still long. Everyone was getting impatient. What was taking so long? How much longer could they wait in the hot sun? Knuckles was sitting in a small baby pool, Amy and Rouge had umbrellas over their heads, and Shadow was now on the ground sweating too death. Somehow, the temperature went up.

"Ok, that's it", Shadow growled as he stood up angrily. "We're never gonna get in there, we're gonna die of dehydration, and the entire day will be wasted! I mean, seriously, I dunno why I gave up and came with you guys. I could be a home watching TV, listening to music, going on Youtube, or be at the stripper's club-," he accidentally let out the last thing and covered his mouth.

"What did you just say?" Amy looked back at him evilly.

"Nothing", Shadow mumbled through his hands.

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG", Amy pulled out her gigantic hammer with fire circling around her as she stood. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MENTIONING STRIPPER CLUBS!?!?!?" she yelled with fury.

"Mommy", Shadow squeaked timidly. WHAM! He ended up having a giant bump on his head and was seeing stars. Then he fell back dizzily.

"He's still talking about strippers, eh?" Rouge said as she was texting on her cell phone.

"I knew he was still a pervert", Knuckles shook his head with disappointment. "After all we did yesterday…"

"Grr…That little…Ugh", Amy said with her arms crossed irately.

"Maybe he needs a therapist", Rouge yawned.

"That's it!" Amy smiled. "We'll take Shadow to a therapist or a psychologist and hopefully he'll get his mind off of strippers!"

"Like who? Dr. Phil? Oprah?" Knuckles shrugged his shoulders.

"Actually, there is this one guy not too far from here", Rouge turned to him. "And he's a pretty good therapist."

"So let's go to him!" the pink hedgehog got up energetically. "But who's going to carry Shadow?" she looked back at her unconscious boyfriend.

"Not it", the bat said outloud.

"Crap. Why me?" the echidna complained.

* * *

Me: That was quick.

Tails: Indeed.

Rouge: See, I told you I was a fast typist.

Shadow: Why am I always the one who gets picked on for no reason?

Knuckles: And me!

Tails: Because the fan girls love it.

Shadow: Oh, my god… (Slaps his forehead absurdly.)

Amy: So, who's next to type?

Everyone: Not it.

Shadow: Are you kidding me!?

Me: While Shadow's having a bad day, we'll be right back after these messages! I don't own anything, by the way. R&R! See ya!


	2. Dr Mario?

Me: Finally! It's Spring Break!

Everyone: Yay!

Me: That means we can update this fic!

Everyone else: Aww…

Me: Hey, c'mon, there are people who want to know what happens next.

Shadow: But who cares?

Me: I CARE! (gives him a death glare)

Shadow: (Gulp)

Tails: Why couldn't we continue this before? I wanna know if I'm in this fic or not! (yells with fury)

Me: Well, I had too much homework at the time, too many tests to study, and my computer's been acting retarded. So yeah. Anyway, someone do the disclaimer!

Shadow: Ha! Not it!

Everyone else: Not it.

Knuckles: Crap. Anime2Videogames does not own any Sonic characters. They all belong to Sega and Sonicteam. All rights reserved. No copyright infrigment intended.

Me: Thank you, Knucklehead! (gives him a thumb's up)

Knuckles: Hey, no name calling!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Shadow opened his eyes minutes after he received his cruel punishment from Amy's hammer. He sat up and looked around. He notices that he was in a waiting room with cool air conditioning. Plus, he was the only one in his group sitting on the floor. Rouge was reading an Entertainment Weekly magazine, Knuckles was asleep on her left shoulder snoring, and Amy was squeezing what it looked like to be a stress ball.

"Um, where the hell are we?" the black hedgehog asked.

"You're about to have an appointment, Shadow", the white bat replied.

"Mister Shadow, the doctor will see you now", a female's voice said over the intercom.

"Why do I have an appointment?" the male hedgehog asked.

"Just go", Rouge said unenthusiastically.

The black hedgehog shrugged his shoulders and got up to his feet. Then he walked to a door that had a sign that read 'The Doctor's Office, duh' on the glass window. Sure the sign seemed a bit odd, but it didn't bother Shadow too much. He went inside and closed the door behind him slowly. Further in front of him was a desk with a large office chair with its back facing him. Turning around in the seat was…

"Hello! It's-a me, Mario!" the short Italian doctor waved.

For a few seconds, there was silence. Was this a joke? And did Shadow really need to speak to him? and what for? Slowly, he took a step back and searched for the doorknob.

"No, no, no, please have-a seat", the doctor put out a hand for him to stop.

"This is a joke, right? If it is, just tell me now, and I won't get mad", the hedgehog said hurriedly.

"No, no, no, I am a doctor", Dr. Mario shook his head.

"And what am I doing here?" Shadow placed his back against the door with his arms crossed.

"Well…Your-a friends are worried about your-a addiction to a-strippers."

"…That's it? C'mon, any man who falls in love with strippers gets easily addicted to them."

"That's the a-problem! Your addiction is a-huge!" Dr. Mario spun around in his chair playfully. "So that's why you're-a here."

"Right…" Shadow sweatdropped.

(5 minutes later…)

"So…How-a long have you been addicted to a-strippers?" Dr. Mario began to ask some questions as he paced back and forth.

"For many months now, I think", the hedgehog replied as he was resting on the long chair.

"How-a many times do you go to a stripper's club a month?"

"I, uh…lost track."

"Well, what is it that attracts you to those strippers?"

"Umm…" Since Shadow couldn't put it in words, he hopped off the chair and zipped to the radio. He turned it on as it played some background hip hop music. **"I like big butts and I cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny, that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face, you get sprung. Wanna pull out your tough 'cause you notice that butt was stuffed. Deep in the jeans she's wearing, I'm hooked and I can't stop staring. Oh baby, I wanna get with ya and take ya picture-,"** he rapped as he used a pencil as a microphone.

"No more, please", Dr. Mario turned off the radio.

"Hey!" the hedgehog yelled at him rudely.

(Another 5 minutes later…)

"Now, what are-a these?" the doctor pulled out a piece of paper with ink art on it.

"Hmm…" Shadow examined the clipart steadily. "Those curvy lines…look like stripper legs."

"Then what about this?" Dr. Mario flipped the page.

"A long pole with cash spinning around it."

"What about the next one?"

"It looks like a big ti-ti."

"Grrrr!" Dr. Mario pulled his hair with frustration.

(Yet, another 5 minutes later…)

"Maybe I should-a give you-a lecture instead", the doctor patted a cloth on his forehead a few times. "You-a see, you may love going to-a those clubs a-now, but your-a future won't be happy. You-a won't have any a-money, you might be-a homeless, and you will-a be unhappy. Besides, those ladies only want your-a money. They could careless about love. Do you have-a girlfriend right now?"

"Well…I kinda got started on this relationship yesterday…" Shadow rubbed the back of his head.

"There you go", the doctor continued. "Perhaps, you need to focus on this relationship and get deeper into it. After-a all, you won't find a lot of females that'll accept for who you-a are right a-now."

"…I guess you're right", Shadow said honestly.

"I'm-a always right!" Dr. Mario gave himself a pat on the back. Suddenly, his call phone rang. "Hello! It's-a me, Mario", he answered it. There was a pause. "Mama-mia!" he panicked. "Princess Peach has-a been kidnapped again?! I'm-a on my way!" At that moment, he threw his phone to the side and ripped his doctor outfit and was now seen in his regular outfit. Then he put on his hat. "Here we go!" he ran to the window and dived through. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" he screamed until he fell on the back of the garbage truck. Then it drove off quickly as he struggled to climb out of the waste.

"…Wow, sucks to be him", the black hedgehog saw the whole thing. Netherless, he left the room and walked to his friends.

"It's about time! I'm hungry!" Knuckles said impatiently as he rubbed his stomach.

"Can it, would ya?" Shadow glared at him fiercely.

"So how'd it go?" Rouge asked kindly.

"Pretty good", Shadow shrugged his shoulders. He turned to Amy who was still squeezing her stress ball. "Amy? Look, I know I keep mentioning about 'this and that', but I'm gonna start changing, just for you. Can you give me a chance?" he offered a hand for her.

"…Deal", Amy took his hand as she smiled at him.

"Hallelujah, now can we please go get something to eat?" the echidna rudely interrupted the moment as he paced around the room.

"SHUT UP, KNUCKLEHEAD!" the trio hollered at him madly, causing him to fall down.

* * *

Me: Done!

Amy: I'm hungry. Can we order some pizza?

Shadow: I say Pizza Hut.

Knuckles: No, Papa John's.

Tails: No! Little Casers!

Rouge: Hell no! Dominos!

(They get into a heated argument)

Me: Oh, dear. (sweatdrop)

Amy: Why did I even ask?

Me: Anyway, remember, I don't own anything. R&R, thanks.


	3. Author's Notice: Leaving Fanfiction

**READ IT! READ IT NOW AND READ IT CLOSELY!**

Hello, this is DangerousRockstar (my username used to be anime2videogames). Yes, I have changed my fanfiction username finally. I can see that I have not been updating on this story lately. However, I have not been on this website in a very, VERY long time. Seriously, I have been very busy with life that I completely forgotten about my fanfics. Hell, I almost forgot my password as I was logging into this website! Anyways, besides this story, I have not been updating on my other fanfics due to many things occurring in my life. Allow me to explain my reasons why I have not been around for a long time and also why I may not return to writing my fanfics anytime soon…

**Reason #1: College**

~Last fall, I was taking 6 classes because I did not have a job at the time, so I was studying…a lot! Spring Semester 2011 was just as busy, even though I took 5 classes this time. Aside from that, I was dealing with so much pressure from my professors and my family members when it comes to college. I'm still trying to figure out whether I should major in the medical field or computers. But for now, I am taking general classes like Math, English, Speech, etc. This fall, I will be taking five more classes. Some of you may be wonder if I need to take that many classes in a semester. At the college I go to, I only need 4 classes (12 credit hors) to be a full time student, but remember, I did not have a job back then, so I guess I am ahead of everyone when it comes to getting all of my credit hours. I need 64 in total, and so far, I have 31 credit hours! Almost half way done with community college! I do wish to complete the list of classes to get into a university, while at the same time, I wish the take things easier on me in terms of the amount of classes I sign up for and to see how many are easy or hard for me. I did make some new friends here and there, and I also tended to hang out with them when I am not busy. So I was pretty much busy with being a college kid. Right now, I am looking up classes for this fall and hopefully, I can raise my grade point average, because it is not as good as I hope it would be…

**Reason #2: Drama, left and right**

~Trust me, in life, there's drama. I had to deal with drama from school (well, stress is a better word) and from home. For some reason, my mom seems to be getting really, REALLY under my skin and I want her to back off for two seconds! Not only that, I have two aunts who are ill, cousins having children at a very young age, and of course, job hunting. So far, last year and this year have not been the easiest years of my life. But hey, what IS an easy year nowadays? Now that it's summer time, I can finally rest my brain from books, tests, and worrying about homework. Praise the lord! Even so, I still have some issues regarding to my family. Yeah, it's mostly family drama, but I'm not going the worst of family drama, honestly. I'm hoping everything will ease up on me and my relatives as time goes by…

**Reason #3: No new ideas have come to me**

~This is common for us here at Fanfiction, but wow, I am really having a hard time to come up with new stories! Even though I have ideas of new stories on my profile, I cannot start writing/typing up the chapters for some reason. Back when I first started writing on this website, I had so many ideas flying in my head, back and forth. But I guess because what has been going on in my life, I have not been able to sit down and come up with new ideas to finish any of my fanfics, or start writing any new ones. I really hate that. However, I am sure I am not the only one going through this right now. Sure a few of my favorite Fanfic authors have discontinued their fics and/or stopped writing them completely in the past, but I am not mad about it. I understand their feelings when it come to dealing with life and abandoning Fanfiction altogether. I guess it's my turn to take that road. Even though none of you guys don't want me to do that, I might have to since well…Hell, I have not been here in almost a year, so, of course, I may have to leave this website for good. I know some of you may have new ideas for my fanfics, but hell, why not just take over from where I left off? That's right; I am auctioning off ALL of my fanfics for those who wish to continue my fanfics. If you have any questions, feel free to let me know.

**Reason #4: Working at two jobs is a pain!**

~Yes, I was finally able to find some summer part-time work for this summer. I work at an amusement park on Saturdays and at a local pool on Sundays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Today is Monday, so I am off from work, typing up this important message for you guys. Sure I have three off days, but the other four days are tedious and I have to work my butt off everytime! When I come home, I feel exhausted that I do not want to do anything but to sleep. But I gotta work this summer so I can save up on school and maybe a few videogames and clothes. Same goes with food. Who knows, I may have to find a different job that lasts all year around to pay for school and to have lunch and gas money in my pockets.

**Reason #5: Other distractions**

~All of the other distractions that are taking my time from **Fanfiction** include videogames, anime, preparing for summer vacation, preparing for school, **Youtube**, and of course, hanging out with people. It is what it is.

**Reason #6: I'm getting kind of bored here**

~No, it is not from waiting on new reviews from new people on my stories, but it's just that the entire website is not as entertaining as it used to be. Well, to me at least. Sure I came across a couple of good fanfics here and there, but for the most part, not many seem to interest me. With all of that going on, I tend to wonder why I still have an account here. Hell, can you even delete your accounts on this website? If so, I might as well do that seeing how I have not been updating on my fanfics and that I am getting really bored here. This is not the only website that's putting me to sleep. I am also getting bored with **DeviantArt** and **Facebook**. The only websites that are worth while to me now are **Youtube**, **Newgrounds**, **Google**, **Wikipedia**, and a few others. I'm not saying that this website sucks or anything, but the fact that matter is…I'm just losing my interests in **Fanfiction **altogether. Perhaps it is because I'm maturing and growing up…?

So there you go. Now that I have told many specific reasons to why I have not been updating, then I might as well end this segment by saying, "It's been fun, but I gotta move on." Now like I said earlier, if ANY of you wish to take my fanfics and continue the story for them, you can contact me whenever you have the time. If I take too long to reply, keep in mind that I am working at two jobs right now, so I may not be able to get back with you right away.

In closing, I would like to say thank you all for enjoying this story and many others for as they are and how much they contain, hopefully you'll understand where I am coming from, and of course, take care of yourselves.

(I REALLY hope you all read everything from start to finish, because if I see a review going "NOOOO DON'T GO! I CAN'T LIVE UNLESS YOU CONTINUE THE STORY!" or "THAT'S BULLSHIT! WHHHYYYY?" then I'll just look at your comments and laugh at you. Besides, you can't get everything in your life. You know that, right?)


End file.
